Zevie in detention
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: I wrote this really quick so yay anyway; Zander manage to get Stevie in detention along with him self but what happens when it dosen t turn out all bad.


**Stevie`s pov**

I can`t believe it. Zander got me detention for something I didn`t even do. I was searching for him so I could murder him. He can`t hide forever I have detention with him in 5 minutes.

"Hey Steves." I heard Zander say hiding behind a table so I wouldn`t reach.

"I`m going to kill you!" I yelled before running over to him and I chased him around the library and Mr. March came in.

"Mr. March please tell her she can`t get away with murder." Zander yelled as he hid behind him.

"Oh I can and make it look like an accident." I said.

"Ok ok. No one's going to murder anyone, at least not today." Mr. March said as he moved Zander from behind him.

"Now hand over your phones please." He asked as we put our phone in a box. "I`ll be back in 4 hours and remember no talking, or moving." He said sternly as he walked out the library.

"So.." Zander said trying to start a conversation but failed.

"Save it. You're wasting my Saturday and also Mr. March's." I explained.

"Cheer up, at least you get a Saturday with this." He said pointing to himself and I threw a book at him but sadly I missed.

"Hey" he said as he blocked his face.

"Oh keep talking there`s lot where that came from." I informed.

"I guess we`re silence then." He said and I got up heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he shushed me.

"Good, he`s asleep." He says before he starts strumming his ukulele. I carefully listened to the chords and nodded my head to the rhyme and started working on lyrics to go with it.

**DON`T OWN WHO`S SAYS, I WISH**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
hey**  
**  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

"Wow that was amazing." Zander complimented and I blushed wait I blushed.

"Thanks" I said looking down so he wouldn`t see.

"Zander" I said shyly.

"Yea"

"I `m hungry." I said getting up heading for the door.

"Wait,we can`t leave this room." He reminded me.

"Oh come on. By the time we get back he`s still going to be sleep." I pointed out.

"It`s risky"

"But he can`t let us starve to death." I reminded.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

"Yay food." I cheered and we left the library and walked past Mr. March`s which he was in the teacher`s lounge with his feet up on the desk snoring.

"Sh" I said putting my figure to my lip while we tip toed pass him but he seemed half asleep.

"I have an idea." Zander whispered in my ear and it send a chill down my spine the way his breath tickled my skin.

"Let`s sing a lullaby to him." He suggested and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It`s this or get detention next Saturday." He said and I quickly agreed.

**Missing your face and your touch  
Missing your kiss and your love  
Missing every little bit and a piece of you  
Baby would you meet me halfway cos I'm down for you  
OOO the many things that I would do  
Just to feel you, hold you  
Man it's so hard not to have you here**

You're probably sitting, like me  
Missing you baby ooowee  
Promise to listen before you sleep

Cos when I'm staring at the stars  
Looking at the moon wishing that I  
Could be there with you  
It's okay, and it's alright  
Baby listen to this lullaby  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream away with me tonight

Yeah we could sit on the phone  
Bust an all-nighter til the early morning  
It's still not the same when you're far away  
Hearing your voice, I got no choice  
It's the only way for me to feel closer  
I guess til then, just listen

Cos when I'm staring at the stars  
Looking at the moon wishing that I  
Could be there with you  
It's okay, and it's alright  
Baby listen to this lullaby  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream away with me tonight

Wherever you are  
No matter how far  
Just listen for me  
I'll sing you to sleep  
I love you, goodnight  
Dream away with me tonight

That did the trick because once again we heard Mr. March snore again.

"Come on." He said taking my hand.

"I want pizza." I demanded and he chuckled.

"Pizza it is then."

We walked in to the crusty`s pizza. We ordered pepperoni pizza and we devoured it.

"Oh shot Stevie we have an hour left in detention." He reminded.

"Do you think he`s still sleep?" I asked as I packed up my stuff.

"Don`t know."

Well that would be a yes because when we entered the school we saw him in the same passion when we left. Zander and I tried to hold in our laughs until we entered the library.

"I can`t believe he didn`t move an inch." I said cracking up.

"I know."

"I had a wonderful time." I said after I calmed down.

"Yeah who ever thought we could have an awesome time in detention." Zander said looking at my eyes then at my lips then back at my eyes. Before I knew it I felt a soft pair of lips on mines, at first I froze but then quickly reacted.

"I will never forget this time in detention."


End file.
